Trust Me
by Jaggarte x
Summary: Kakashi ponders too much on his relationship with Hinata. She tries to get him to let her in. Lemon ensues. As always.


**Trust Me**

**

* * *

Summary: Kakashi is feeling rather dark and suddenly unsure of his relationship with Hinata. She reaches out to him. **

**Warning: Lemon enclosed! As usual...**

**A/N: Hey all...it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, here I am with a peace offering and I hope you all enjoy it. It's only short but I wrote it a while ago. The good thing about this fic is that you can imagine any pairing and put them wherever you'd like. I never write names or locations so you can do what you like in your mind!**

**Disclaimer: Also, I do not own...maybe it's for the best, I'm getting slack in my old age anyway**

**

* * *

**

She woke up to an empty bed. The sheets on one side were pulled back and the cool night air had seeped in underneath, raising goosebumps all over her body. Reaching out with her arm, she tried to reach for the body that usually lay next to her but she could not find it. Raising herself up on her elbows she glanced around the room to see that he was not in the room.

Sighing, she pulled back the covers and got out of the bed, reaching out for her nightgown. Pulling it over her head she opened their bedroom door and walked outside where she knew he would be.

Sure enough, he was on the porch, looking at the stars in silence.

"Come back to bed," she half whispered to him, wrapping her arms around herself, leaning against the doorway. There were no other houses in sight and the nearest batch of lights was 30 miles down their long driveway so the stars were exceptionally brilliant here.

But it was cold and they needed to sleep to be ready for the next day.

He turned his head and looked at her, shaking his head before turning back to the dark landscape in front of him.

Not one to be ignored, she raised her voice a bit louder, "Please come back to bed, it's freezing and you have to sleep." She hated when he did this, drew so far within himself that she couldn't reach him, she was never sure on the best course to get him back.

Without looking at her he simply shook his head.

Annoyed at being ignored, she sighed, running her hand through her hair before smiling teasingly at his back, "Well I'll just have to find some _other_ way to warm my bed."

In a flash he was in front of her, his expression grim and her eyes widened in alarm as he pushed her into the door behind her without touching her.

She placed her hands on his chest in a bid to regain some order in her mind while she spoke up, "It was a joke, a joke," she pleaded, "I would never-"

He breathed hard while he hung his head so it was level at her chest and his face became obscured to her.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

He speaks.

"What's wrong?" She asks, her voice slightly cracking. She's not sure she'll get an answer. He just shakes his head, still looking down to the floor as his body almost seems to sag against her, still not touching her.

"There's a wrongness in me, a darkness," he starts to explain but she doesn't quite understand. Instead of asking more questions she keeps her mouth shut and waits for him to explain himself.

He breathes in hard and flexes his arm that holds his body up on the wall by her face. She watches, waiting and slightly worried – for her or him she's not sure.

"I'm trying hard not to infect you but it's so hard." Finally he looks up, and his eyes blaze with a strange fire and sear her in a way that she hasn't been before. It electrifies her and suddenly she understands before he explains.

"It's ok," she says, hands hesitant but voice strong as she cups his cheek in her palm, "I see you now."

"No," he shakes his head but finds himself drawn back to the warmness of her hand, "you don't. I'm a dark man and sometimes," he pauses for a breath, "sometimes I want to take you to the dark with me."

"So take me"

"You don't know what you're saying," he says, eyes flickering back to the ground, sliding his face from her grasp, "If you come with me I'll never let you go."

Time stops for a moment as he looks back up with that strange fire and she knows he's deadly serious as he says it again, "I'll never let you go."

Whether he means to frighten her or intimidate her she's not sure so she speaks up as he looks back to the ground and then turns around, sure of her imminent rejection of him. She grabs his hand and waits till he looks at her before she speaks."I'd follow you anywhere."

And she would.

And she does as he takes her there, right on the porch in the full view of the stars. It wasn't the most comfortable setting but it didn't matter as hands grabbed at clothes and minds tried to scramble around for purchase of right now, of this moment. The darkness took them for a moment and she took it all, everything that he showed, sometimes to scare her to try and make her leave but she took it all.

There was a moment when he pushed deep inside her and he bit into her neck. She couldn't help but scream out as she came, her eyes open wide but unseeing and she tightened her muscles and shivered as the scream trailed off and emptied out onto the dark land around them as he shuddered and filled her.

He let go of her neck and rolled off of her, turning his back to her, mumbling apologies.

Exasperated but tired, she grabs onto his shoulder and makes him lay down on his back, her eyes boring into his.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He questions her with his eyes and she sighs.

"Don't assume anything about me. I take you as you are, I always will and always have."

She gets up and doesn't hide her body as she holds out her hand, "Now, let's get to bed, it's cold by now but we can warm it up again."

She smiles and he hesitates, not quite believing that she's completely aware of what she's giving, before he puts his hand in hers and stands to his feet.

Finally taking in what she's said and done he smiles back at her before scooping her up in his arms and marching them back inside to the security of their home.

Because this was how it's supposed to be, with all of her and all of him.

And she'd never let him go.

* * *

**I remain,**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_**  
**


End file.
